Users of handguns, such as hunters, competitors, soldiers and police officers often carry extra ammunition in the form of magazines to complete a task at hand. These magazines are usually loaded with a predetermined number of cartridges and are ready for use when the weapon must be reloaded. These magazines are often carried in pouches, holders or even pockets of garments worn by the user. Most holders or pouches tend to be worn on a belt, accessible on the weak or off-hand side of a user. This allows a user to maintain control of the handgun with his/her strong hand while retrieving a magazine with the off-hand. More often then not, when a reload is required, speed is a priority and in some circumstances a lack of speed may cause injury or death. With the currently available types of magazine holders on the market, the magazines are usually covered by a flap and tend to be placed or spread around the waist. This requires the user to open the flap, look in pockets and even search for the next available magazine around the waist.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a system or method that addresses the above-noted disadvantages of the prior art, and makes it easier and more efficient to locate an ammunition magazine when needed.
In accordance with common practice, the various described features are not drawn to scale, but are drawn to emphasize specific features relevant to the invention. Like reference characters denote like elements throughout the figures and text.